SkyRim Jobs: The Dragonwhore Cums
by Skyrim-Rook
Summary: A series of cracksmut one-shots featuring my Dovahkiin OC Rook and a whole host of non-canon pairings because not everyone likes heavy lore stories. Will update after each benchmark is met for both Relentless and Raven's Song. -ABANDONED-


**Lots of times I just write smut to write smut and poor Skyrim!Rook gets to end up in bed with people she's not too fond of. I've got a whole folder of badly written smut. If you're interested, let me know and I'll post some more.**

* * *

The night was less than quiet.

About two tents away I could hear two of the Stormcloak soldiers screwing like rabbits.

Groaning, I rolled over onto my side to face the inside of my small, lean-to tent but the quiet moaning and unmistakable sound of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the moonless night. A smattering of starlight streaked across the sky was the only company in the dark.

Another mewl of pleasure came from the offending soldiers. Throwing back the thin bedroll that hadn't been doing a good job at providing comfort anyway, I scrambled to my feet and made no effort to be quiet as I wandered off into the woods beside us.

This was getting to be a bit too much. We were still days away from Fort Snowhawk but that meant having to deal with the _constant_ sex. In Whiterun it had been tolerable because I refused to quarter anyone in my house. Here, in the wilds? It was like mating season in the spring. While not the same two people, the night was always filled with the moans of men and women. The only thing it served for me was to highlight how long it had been since I'd gotten laid.

Although not too far away from camp, I had been able to move far enough away so that I could no longer hear anything but some faint rustling among the grass, the wind faintly blowing through the leaves of the trees. Slumping against a thick trunk, I crossed my arms and was about to rest them on my knees when I heard the distinct sound of heavy footsteps. My hand flew to my side and slipped out my dagger quicker than I had thought myself capable of. I didn't move, held my breath.

"Dragonborn taking a piss or there somethin' out here we don't know about?"

Sighing, I sheathed my blade. _Galmar._

"Doesn't your bear need a good brushing or something?" I asked, rolling my eyes and sheathing my dagger. When my gaze found him, I could feel a blaze scorch across my cheeks. Clad in only his smalls and boots, Galmar left nothing to the imagination. He was at _least _twenty seasons past my own but his body apparently ignored the years. Everything from his legs to his shoulders was etched in war-hardened muscle; the thick greying-blonde of his beard and hair apparently matched the hair of his chest, arms and legs.

I desperately forced my eyes to _not _follow the trail of hair that led down from his defined stomach and into his smalls.

Galmar smirked, obviously taking notice of my interest. "See somethin' you like, Dragonborn?"

"Shut it. Doesn't Ulfric have some boots that need licking?" I snapped, jumping to my feet and forcefully steadying my gaze on his. Despite my best efforts, the familiar sensations of need began to inch through me; they were so unwanted in the presence of Ulfric's second-in-command that I cursed myself to Oblivion.

"Why? You interested in the job?" he laughed heartily. Before I could find a retort clever enough to slap back at him, the two soldiers who had been going at it back in camp somehow managed become even _louder_. Galmar frowned in response to my own grimace. A little more seriously he added gruffly, "Something the _matter_, Dragonborn?"

I only offered him a snort of frustration. "I have a _name_. Stop hoping I'm your dead man-god." Crossing my arms, a short laugh escaped me. "Ha! Is that what you were hoping, wandering around in your smalls in the wilds? That you'd come across Talos and then you could finally get down on your knees to show your _devotion_ to him?"

Although pleased enough with my comeback, the arousal that had planted itself in my belly was now taking root. Why in _Oblivion _had Galmar come to find me almost naked? My imagination flew to the unthinkable but my body wasn't all that displeased with the idea.

_Shit_.

Surprisingly all Galmar did was mutter, "Did you hear somethin' out here? Imperials?"

"Would I have come out here _alone_ if I thought I'd be lying down my life for Ulfric?"

He didn't look pleased with the response but let the comment slide. "So what _are _you doin' out here then?"

I blessed Nocturnal for the cover of darkness that hid my ever reddening face; a fresh rush of crimson heated my flesh from the ends of my hair to my toes.

"_None of your gods damned business_," the words spit out by themselves. I would sooner bed _Ulfric_ than admit to Galmar Stone-Fist that I was aroused by him. "Why don't you skip along now back to camp? I'm sure the troops are more interested in fucking themselves senseless than getting rest for travel tomorrow. Go play nursemaid. It's what you're good at."

Just as I was about to turn on a heel, I felt his hand catch my wrist. "That what this is about? You just looking for a bed partner?"

How I didn't kill over from embarrassment at that very moment was a wonder even to the _gods_.

Yanking my wrist back from him, I took a finger and jabbed it into his too hard chest. "The only thing I'm looking for is a little peace and quiet," I hissed. "I don't need some gung-ho Nord getting the idea that I need…" My voice floundered as my finger lingered a bit longer on his skin and I realized just how close I was to him. Damn. I never quite realized just how _masculine _he smelled.

"Begone," I was finally able to strangle out, waving a dismissive hand at him.

"I ain't askin' you to _marry _me," he gruffed. "Mara _forbid_."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just askin' if you want to loosen up. Don't want a _frustrated_ Dragonborn fightin' with the _true _sons and daughters of Skyrim if she's just going to fuck things up otherwise."

Now _that _got to me. "_Excuse me_?" My hands moved to unbuckle the unflattering cuirass and I ripped it over my head. "I don't 'fuck things up.'"

"Sure you don't," Galmar looked almost _pleased _with himself.

Yanking my pants off leg by leg, I continued, "If it weren't for me, you _true _Nords would still be back in Windhelm shivering your arses off and just _talking _about going to war."

And _that _got to him. "You've got somethin' to say there, _Dragonborn_?" His hands pulled at his smalls and I didn't bother hiding my obvious interest at the size of his cock, already erect.

"Yeah," my hands peeled off the last of my clothing and I stood before him stark naked in the wilds. "All you Nords are good for is chatter. I've yet to see any of you _do _anything."

Galmar didn't waste any time lifting me by my thighs and pressing my body roughly against the nearest tree. "One word of complaint out of ya and I swear to Talos I'll make sure everyone knows I notched the Dragonborn onto my belt."

Wrapping my arms around him, I ignored the painful scratching of the bark on my back and buried my face into his neck. "Still sounds like a lot of talk, Galmar," my words muttered into his sweet smelling skin. I wasn't sure I had ever had anyone who had the scent of the wilds in their blood.

"Enough talk then," he growled, hoisting me up farther one final time before easing himself into me a little less than gently.

I winced.

It took him a few tries to finally get it right, clutching at my thighs and slipping here and there working to ensure that when he _did _actually decide to bed me it was going to be fully. I wasn't complaining. _Far, far _from doing so.

In the quiet and dark of the night, his grunts were as loud as a roar. I might as well have been _shouting, _my moans against him felt deafening. Galmar would thrust harder and I only encouraged him by tightening my legs around his back, my hands clutching at his shoulders as if my life depended on it. There was no point in suggesting he do anything more; my breasts were grinding against his chest so roughly that my nipples were beginning to feel wonderfully sore.

And I would be damned if he put his lips anywhere on me.

The night air was a welcome relief against the hot sweat the friction between us was creating; his hands gripped at the meat of my thighs harder and my breath hitched without my consent. I had to tell myself not to murmur his name, not to exhale my pleasure any louder than it already was. I just needed to get off. No point in pretending I liked Galmar that much.

Although if he kept up this speed and ferocity, it might be worth considering making this a regular occurrence. I was so close to toppling over my tipping point it felt a little surreal. My fingernails raked down his back, my own arching against the tree. Tossing my head back, I just ignored that it was Galmar who was providing me with the release. When I allowed myself to become lost in the sensations, I felt my climax finally begin to build.

"Dragonborn…" he started to say.

"_Shut up_," I growled. He did as I bid and I was finally able to ride the release from the beginning to end. Whatever painful, urgent need that had been biting at me for attention was finally starting to ease its teeth from my sore, throbbing cunt; it wasn't sweet nor was it wholly satisfying but it was a considerable improvement compared to my recent misery.

"Alright," I panted, "I'm finished."

"One second," he muttered, his thrusts even harder into my slickness.

Acutely aware of the sweat dripping from both of our brows, I groaned. "Hurry up, I'm getting bored now." It was only half a lie but I wasn't about to lie with him any longer than I had to.

He might have growled at me but all I knew was one final thrust and then his actions halted completely. Slowly he lowered me and I realized how weak my legs were from the experience. As one knee buckled underneath me, Galmar caught my arm.

"Easy there. You injure somethin' and we're gonna hafta to explain that." Before I could open my mouth he added, "And I don't like the idea of admittin' to being your bed partner."

Jerking my arm from his grasp, I leaned against the tree that had left dozens of tiny scratches against my back. "Yeah, well _thanks_. Nice to know Nords are good for something." As I bent down to pick up my clothes, Galmar's palm met my arse with a firm, sharp smack. I yelped so noisily that there was no way the camp _hadn't _heard me.

"Well then," he laughed deeply, "You just let me know when you need a _true _Nord again to give you what you can't do yourself. We'll see what you think about Nords and our _chatter_ then."


End file.
